While the theoretical concept of “black body” radiation has proved remarkably useful for modern science and engineering, from its role in the creation of quantum mechanics to its applications to actual light sources, few actual materials or structures come close to 100% absorption for all angles over a broad bandwidth. Even though many applications would greatly benefit from such a perfect absorber, from cross-talk reduction in optoelectronic devices to thermal light emitting sources to solar light harvesting, as examples, a perfect absorber has remained elusive. Herein, the term “black hole” simply refers to the highly efficient “capture” of the electromagnetic energy incident on the device, and does not imply any profound analogy to General Relativity.